Traditionally, most of the known kinds of shoes require fastening fixtures to keep them firmly held to the user feet. For this purposes, a great variety of retaining devices have been used such as shoelaces, cords, clasps, buckles, adhesive belts of the kind of hooklets and loops, commonly known as velcro, fastening closures, etc.
The conventional shoelaces, cords, clasps or closures currently used, include different features. The main ones are found in the type of material, strenght, performance, and security.
What distinguishes the clasps of this invention, from the others and what constitutes the invention subject of the present application, is precisely the easiness of handling and the security of its fitting, which are obtained thanks to the combination of elements, that constitute the clasp of the present invention and its disposition into the system, which permits to keep the shoe firmly secured to the foot and at the same time affords an easy handling to the user.
The novel aspect of this clasp, and which constitutes one of the features desired to be protected by mean of this document, is the utilization of three components which, integrated in a single one, give the footwear a better fastening, than that obtained with other clasps formed by a higher amount of components.